


A Sudden Love Returns

by ClearNoiz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearNoiz/pseuds/ClearNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is months after the fall of Beacon and Weiss is now living at her old home in Atlas, she wants to brake out and leave but lacks the motivation she needs to set out on her own. Would a old love from Beacon help her get the motivation she needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Love Returns

It was winter. Snow covered every layer of land there was. It was day, so the snow had a twinkle in it as if glitter was added to it. That was one thing Weiss liked about the snow how it shinned in the day light, how she wished she could shine like that. She was going to shine like that but then-

"Weiss!"

She jumped at the sudden shout of her name and turned from the window she was looking out of to face her father. "Yes." She said firmly. "Please pay attention. This is important especially for someone with your...underwhelming skills." She sat straightforward and rolled her eyes. Everyday she was reminded of how her idea to study at Beacon was bad idea she was tired of it and honestly just thinking about it made her rage.  
"Where are you going?!" Her father asked as she walked to the door. "To the bathroom." She lied. Her father sighed and put two fingers on the bridge of his nose. On her way down the hall she grabbed her jacket all she wanted to do was get away from her dad. Sadly the only way to do that was to go outside and walk. Sometimes she wished she could walk forever and only comeback when she had a name for herself.

"That would be nice..." She said to herself as she looked at her feet making prints in the snow. She walked outside and down the marbel walk way and then ventured off to the court yard part of the Schnee estate. It was nice the only sound being her breathing and her feet. That's when Weiss stopped, their was a sound of feet other then her's. She swiftly turned around,"Who goes their?" Weiss shouted as she pulled out her Myrtenaster and pointed it to the direction of the sound. A light shook from a nearby tree made her turn in the direction of the sound. As she did she saw a figure. Weiss called apon one of her glyphs which threw shards at the figure. The figure unable to dodge it was hit and fell out of the tree. Weiss ran with her weapon drawn. "Who are y-Blake?" She said with shock in her voice. Blake didn't waste a second as she got up and ran in the opposite direction. "Oh, no you don't." Weiss stabbed her Myrtenaster into the ground causing the ground to become slick ice causing Blake to slip and fall. Using another glyph Weiss jumped in front of Blake.

"Don't. Move." She said. "I can-"  
"No stop." Weiss said. "You ran away from our TEAM and now your running back. And to all people me!"  
"I went back to Yang and she-she didn't want anything to do with me. And Ruby's gone...I have no one to go to anymore." Blake explained as she bursts into tears.

Weiss stood their not knowing what to do. It's not like she could just walk her in. If she stayed any longer her Dad would send someone to find her and then they would find Blake. "My room is on the fifth floor, forth window. I'll leave it open. Get in before nightfall cause security gets increased at that time.  
"Thank you..."  
"Don't thank me, till we talk." Weiss said looking down smiling at Blake.

The sun was now low in the sky only a few remnants of color were left in the sky. Weiss sighed as she saw no signs of Blake. "Hope she gets here soon, if she'll be caught soon if she's hiding." In the mean time Weiss went and took a shower. The heat warming her body as the water washed away the stressed she endured from the past few months. She walked out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her. "Ah!" Weiss screamed then put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." Blake said a slight blush appearing on her face. "It's okay, I told you to come by nightfall. I should be the one saying sorry." She walked to the door and locked it then she went to her draw and pulled out some pajamas. "I'll be back."

Weiss came back fully dressed she was about to sit on her bed when she noticed Blake. She was asleep on the bed curled up in a ball. Weiss watched as her body raised up then down as she slept. She looked so cute to Weiss. Weiss didn't have time back at there dorm to appreciate sleeping Blake(Cause how do you explain staring at someone sleeping whose on your team to your team mates). Although she wanted to look at her sleep all night, Weiss woke Blake up with a light shake. Blake stirred in her sleep then slowly rose. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
"First things first, Why are you here?" Weiss questioned.  
"Like I said, I have no where to go. Yang hates me, Ruby went with what's left of JNPR to find answers for what happened at Beacon. I didn't want to meet you like this...but..."  
"So...you ran till you had no where to run and you decied to run to the only one left, me?" Blake looked down at her hands as Weiss said all this. "Welp, yah I ran till I had no where to run as usual."

Weiss was at a lost it made sense as to why Blake was here but what was she suppose to do about it? "What is this suppose to solve?" Blake looked up at Weiss for the first time, her face full of pain. "Well...I, thought-"  
"No. You didn't think. Every time you run you never think of others or what they think. You only think about your feelings. If you think I feel pity I don't. If you want to feel better then you change." Weiss raised her voice at her.  
"Coming from the girl trapped in her own house." Blake snapped. Weiss was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst but what did she expect. She sighed, "Whelp we both have stuff we need to change don't we..." A silence feel upon the both of them. Blake broke the silence by asking, "What should I do?".

"You should stop running away when their a challenge first off. If their is a challenge and you wanna run away from then talk to someone first. Consider other people's feelings before you decide to leave. Okay."

"Did I hurt yours...? When I left..?  
Blake looked at Weiss with innocent eyes, the question felt so random to Weiss but what else was their for her to say. "I can't really say anything. I left before you did remember..."  
"I do." Blake said.  
Another silence filled the air.  
"I think I should find Ruby and help." Blake said. "I think I should to." Weiss said. Blake then looked at Weiss in shock. "You're right I am trapped in this house. I need to get out in fact that's why I choose to go to Beacon. To get away and prove to my father that I'm something more make a name for myself not just as a Schnee but as Weiss."  
"So you're coming with me?"  
"Yes, I am." Weiss said confidently. "I knew I liked you for some reason." Blake smiled wide and then kissed Weiss on the cheek her cheeks heated up and then turned a dark color red. "Wait!? Where are you going?" She asked as Blake started to jump out the window. "I'll meet you back here same time tomorrow." And with that said she disappeared into the night.

Weiss climbed down the black strand that Blake had thrown up the window. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, but it had to be done. If she wanted to move on in her life, she had to leave. If she stayed it would only hold her back, and Weiss isn't about being held back. She reached the bottom and Blake retracted the black strand. It was probably three in the morning, the house was silent as everyone slept. Snow fell from the dark clouded sky Weiss looked up at it as it fell upon her. Blake suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down into a nearby bush. Weiss was going to question what she was doing when she heard a Shhh from Blake's lips. Weiss looked up to see two guards pass by.

"Let's go!" Blake whispered as the guards we're out of there sight. They ran down the court yard it didn't take long for them to hit the gate surrounding it. "Stand watch you go on a head." Blake said and started to climb the gate. Weiss stood her ground weapon in hand keeping watch but then she remebered. "Wait Blake!" "Weiss!" Blake whispered. She turned around that was odd the barrier should be up at a hour like this. She stopped questioning it and just took it as being extremely lucky. Weiss stood a good distance from the gate and made a glyph she then jumped on that glyph and then landed on another glyph just outside the gate. The second Weiss landed Blake started running. "Blake..." Weiss said weakly. Blake stopped running. "Yes." She answered back. Weiss ran up and jumped on Blake wrapping her arms around her neck. Weiss's lips landing on Blake's. At first Blake was shocked and didn't know how to respond then she eased into it. Their lips gently parted, then their fast panting slowed down.

"Thanks for everything. I needed the motivation. I didn't know I would find it in you, I mean I always did but I was always too uptight to admit it." Blake chuckled. "What?!" Weiss said. "You just admitted you were uptight. The old Weiss would never admit that. Guess you've have changed." Blake gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek. "So does this mean..."  
"We can make it work, now come on before they notice your gone." Blake went and ran a head of her.  
Before Weiss ran she took one look back. At the walls that confined her, that wouldn't let her be free. Everything flashed before her, he whole life and how she was trapped. She took in one deep breath. Before she turned to run and catch up with Blake.

"That's right go and be someone, come back with better results." Winter whispered as she watched her younger sister run off into the night a small smile starting to form on her face. The second she was gone Winter turned on the barrier that was at the top of the gate and left the room as if nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for this Checkmate and I had to post something on here as well for it. With that said, this one shot can also be found on my account on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Do leave a comment, what you like or didn't like.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
